Lucky Ones
by Supergirl492
Summary: Just a one shot Naley fanfiction. It’s between season four and five. When Jamie is about six months old and wakes up in the middle of the night, Nathan has to find a way to put his to sleep. It’s really short, but the idea came to me and I just had to wri


Naley Short Story

Naley Short Story

Just a one shot Naley fanfiction. It's between season four and five. When Jamie is about six months old and wakes up in the middle of the night, Nathan has to find a way to put his to sleep. It's really short, but the idea came to me and I just had to write it down, so I thought I would share it with the fans.

Lucky Ones

Jamie screamed his little lungs out. Haley groaned and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning and her third time getting out of bed to soothe her teething six month old. As she pulled herself out of bed, she felt Nathans hand on her arm. "Go back to bed Hales. I'll get him," he said. Haley fell back into the bed and Nathan got out. He stumbled to Jamie's bedroom. He walked into the room and pulled the screaming baby out of the crib. "Little man, you're going to wake the neighbors. These apartment walls are paper thin," he said. Jamie's face was tear stained and red. "You don't have to get yourself so worked up, you know," Nathan said, cradling Jamie in his arms.

He walked out to the kitchen and pulled a full bottle out of the fridge. Jamie was still crying in Nathan's arms. "Ok, ok, hold on, I'm getting you a bottle," Nathan said, putting the bottle into the microwave. Nathan sat down on the couch. Jamie continued to cry. "Hey, Jamie, what's up? Why are you so upset?" Nathan said in a soothing voice. Nathan looked around the room, looking for something to stop Jamie. He looked at the stereo player and then back down at Jamie. He stood up and picked his favorite CD. "You want to listen to this? It's your favorite singer," Nathan said. He put it into the CD player. When the music started, Jamie started to calm down. His screams turned into whimpers. Haley's voice started to ring through the speakers. "Oh, I knew that would do it. She has a way of calming me down too," Nathan said. He wiped Jamie's tears off his cheeks.

The microwave beeped; Jamie's bottle was ready. Nathan quickly went to the kitchen and pulled out the bottle. Nathan felt to make sure it wasn't too hot and then put it against Jamie's lips. The baby gulped down the milk like he hadn't been fed in days. "Quite an appetite there huh? You are my son," Nathan teased. The first song ended and Jamie's eyes started to well up with tears again. "Oh no, no, no. Another one's coming on little man," Nathan said. He walked back into the living room. Jamie's eyes dried when the next song started. "Of course, I'm taking care of you, but somehow your mom's still the one keeping you calm," Nathan said. Jamie just stared at him. "She's pretty amazing huh? Her music's one of the reason's I fell in love with her. Among other things of course," Nathan said. Jamie's eyes were wide and he watched Nathan without blinking. "Sometimes I swear that you understand me. You like when I talk about your mom, huh?" Nathan said. Jamie gave a small smile. Nathan chuckled. "Well, that's good, because I like talking about her."

Nathan heard a noise in the hallway. He looked up and saw Haley staring at him and Jamie. "Speaking of your mom," Nathan said. Haley smiled and then walked over her husband and baby. "What are my boys doing?" she asked. Nathan smiled at her. "Talking about you," he said. Haley kissed the top of Jamie's head. Nathan watched her as she started at Jamie. "I love you Haley," he said. She looked up at him. "I love you too Nathan. I want to thank you," she said. "For what?" he asked. "For making me a happy wife and mom. I am so lucky to have you and Jamie," she said. Nathan leaned down and kissed her. When they pulled away from each other, they continued to look into each other's eyes. Nathan felt the bottle slip out of Jamie's mouth. "Oh, he's asleep," Nathan whispered. "I guess we know how to get him to sleep," Haley said. "We have to kiss every time we want him to fall asleep? I knew I liked this kid," Nathan teased. "Come on, let's get him to bed," Haley said. Nathan nodded and headed to Jamie's room. Haley turned off the stereo and followed Nathan down the hall. She stood in the doorway as Nathan carefully placed Jamie into his crib. He watched his chest rise and fall a few times and then turned to Haley. "Let's go to bed," he whispered. They walked into their bedroom, holding hands. They climbed into bed and Nathan took Haley into his arms. "I'm the lucky one you know. I have you and Jamie. I haven't even graduated from college, but I already have what every man wants," Nathan said. Haley hugged him. "Oh Nathan, we're both lucky," she said. Nathan kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, we really are." Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
